


Bad Girl

by CakeofRage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Popularity, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeofRage/pseuds/CakeofRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're friends with a "bad" girl, you see more than one side.</p><p>[cross-posted from Wattpad]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

Cheater, Liar, Homewrecker.

They call her a label, not a name:

Bad girl.

She doesn’t care about anyone;

She won’t care about anything.

She treats others like used tissues,

Something to be thrown away.

She looks pretty,

She looks vain.

She takes her time;

She makes herself look confident.

Have you ever seen a bad girl’s tears?

Have you listened to a bad girl’s secrets?

Have you ever had a bad girl trust you?

Have you ever been close enough to a bad girl?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want my archive to be empty while I'm writing something bigger, so I figured, "why not post this old thing?"  
> Initially I didn't have anyone specific in mind when I was writing this, but then I started thinking of one of my friends. Oops.


End file.
